Memories Of A Loved One Doesn't Stop You From Moving On
by JarOfHearts1984
Summary: Slightly AU in parts but following a tragic passing can Peter readjust to his new life or will it all prove too much for him to cope with?
1. Chapter 1

**_Slightly changed ages around a little. Peter's 44, Carla 35, Leanne 34 and Simon 8. Leanne did cheat on Peter with Nick but nobody else besides Carla knows this and Peter is unaware. Carla is in sole charge of the factory and has yet to meet Frank. She does however have feelings towards Peter but following an announcement from Leanne and Peter she's tried her hardest to just think of Peter as a close friend and nothing more. Leanne and Carla never fell out in this. Anyway I'll stop rambling and let you read on. Not much Carla in this chapter either._ **

"She's gone." Two simple words that made Peter's heart almost stop. They had to be wrong, she was so healthy, so full of life. Looking forward to welcoming their precious new baby into their lives but it had all changed when the labour wasn't progressing, and the doctors had started to display concerned faces as they had checked the statistics of mother and baby and in moments they were rushing her into theatre, telling Peter he had to wait outside. "You're wrong, she can't be." He stammered as he furrowed his brow slightly unable to comprehend their words. They were meant to be taking their baby home, enjoying been parents together, watching Simon adjust to life as a big brother. "Your daughter is stable Mr Barlow, in the Special Care Baby Unit. I'm so sorry for your loss." The doctor said as Peter felt hot angry tears sting his brown eyes. "Did she meet her? Before she…she…"

"Yes, she saw her. I'm so very sorry for your loss." The doctor said as he asked if there was anyone Peter wanted them to contact. Peter shook his head, it was only 2 in the morning and there was no need to let the rest of the family not enjoy a few more hours of blissful sleep, her still very much alive to them.

"Can I see my daughter?" Peter asked as he sipped a lukewarm cup of tea one of the nurses had brought to him in the relative's room. She nodded knowing that right now anything to help this poor man's suffering needed to be done. "I'll take you up to the unit in a minute or so." She said gently as Peter sighed twisting his wedding ring around his finger. How could fate be so cruel as to take away his angel, the woman who had helped him in his darkest days. "Did you and your wife have a name for the baby?" The nurse asked as Peter smiled slightly. "We liked Megan for a girl. Megan Elizabeth." Peter said as he bit his lip. "How can I be a good dad without her? We were meant to do this as a couple. She wasn't meant to leave me, to leave us." He said as the nurse bit her lip watching the man almost crumbling in front of her.

Gazing down at the tiny girl Peter felt his heart ache that Leanne would never get to experience the delights of having a baby daughter. "She's a little small and until her breathing settles she'll be on a respirator but otherwise she's a healthy little girl. 6lbs 6oz." A paediatric nurse said as she smiled at the man stood over the incubator. "Your Mummy loved you so much sweetheart." Peter said as his voice sounded raw. How was he ever going to cope been a single father with a newborn and eight year old son, who would no doubt struggle coming to terms with loosing his stepmother. He shook his head slightly as he sat down at a plastic seat besides the incubator postponing the inevitable of having to inform their friend's and loved ones of Leanne's passing.

Carla unloaded the boot of her car as the smell of a bacon sandwich hit her and she rolled her eyes at the offending article in Sean's hand. She grabbed her expensive, oversized bag and a armful of files. "Have you heard anything from the hospital yet?" Hayley asked as Carla's eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"Leanne, she went into labour last night. I only know because Stella was busy waiting for news at the Rovers." Hayley explained as the gaggle of factory staff waited for Carla to open up. "Well I've not heard anything yet. Though I suspect it'll be Stella who'll have the latest news." Carla said as she opened the door to the factory letting the staff in. "You going to buy us all a cake in celebration of the new baby then Mrs C?" Sean asked.

"Erm it's not mine Sean so no!" Carla said as she went to check her phone and see if there were any texts from Peter. She found no message so quickly tapped one to him. 'Any Baby News Yet? Give Lea my love. Carla.'

Peter looked down as his phone vibrated in his pocket. There were numerous missed calls and texts from family and friends wanting to know any developments and he knew he couldn't put things off forever. Megan slept contentedly in her incubator, unaware of the huge loss she had already experienced at such a young age. "I…I have to go." Peter stammered as he realised that wallowing in his own grief only delayed him breaking the news about Leanne to his and her families. "We have your contact details Mr Barlow so if we need to get in touch at any point we can get hold of you." The paediatric nurse said as Peter nodded as he gently stroked Megan's arm through a hole in the side of the incubator. "I'll be back later princess." He said as he knew following delivering such shattering news to his and Leanne's families he'd need to spend some time with the tiny girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**_To everyone who reviewded the story thank you. Glad you like the premise of the story, hope you like this next chapter. Please leave any suggestions of things you'd like to see in the story. I have some ideas but am open to others ideas too. _**

Peter got a taxi back to the street, using a firm other than streetcars knowing right now he didn't want to make idle chatter, not when he had such a huge task ahead of him. He hoped that his Dad had taken Simon to school as he needed time to think how he would break such heartbreaking news to his son. "You okay mate?" The taxi driver said as he repeated the fare to Peter.

"Sorry I were miles away. How much was it?"

"£9:60 then please." The taxi driver said as Peter handed over a ten pound note and told him to keep the change. He got out of the taxi and hoped that he wouldn't be accosted by neighbours wanting to know about Leanne and the baby. Heading over to number one he pulled his jacket around him to keep him warm, the weather taking a turn for the worst and a drizzly rain falling from the grey skies, somewhat apt he thought as he knocked on the door of his Father's home, hearing Eccles's shrill bark as she bound to the door. Peter took a deep breath as Ken opened the door with a beam that soon fell when he saw his son's red eyes and grave expression. "Wh..what's happened?" He asked as he led Peter into the sitting room where Deirdre was busy wrapping a present no doubt for the baby. "Erm…I don't know how to..to say it."

"Say what son?"

"Is it the baby?" Deirdre said as she blinked a little knowing how excited they'd all been about the impending arrival. "No, erm th..there was a problem something with the babies heart rate an..and Leanne's, she had a section an…and she's gone." Peter said not knowing what else to say.

"Gone, you mean she's left you and the baby. Maybe's she's a bit overwhelmed love. I mean all those hormones do mess with you." Deirdre said as Peter shook his head.

"No she's not left me, not like that though I guess that would be bearable. She's dead."

"What!"

Carla sat in the office going over some order forms. "Mrs Connor would you like a coffee?" Hayley asked as she opened the office door. "Oh that'd be lovely thanks Hayley." Carla said as she leaned back in her chair. "Any news from the hospital yet?" Hayley asked as Carla shook her head.

"No not yet. I suppose she might still be in labour though I hope for her sake she's not." Carla said as Hayley smiled softly. "Oh a new baby will be lovely. I bet Simon will be delighted to be a big brother." Hayley said as Carla smiled. "Oh I'm sure he will. Last time I went round to see Leanne he was busy telling me how he and Peter had put the cot up and he'd help choose the wallpaper." Carla said as she looked frustrated at her phone.

"I should go, I need to tell Stella. God how am I going to do that, she only came back into her life two years ago."

"Why don't you ring them and tell them to come round here. The last thing you want is everyone knowing before Simon does. Not that anyone would purposely upset him but someone might say something not realising he doesn't know yet." Deirdre said as she mopped at her teary cheeks with a wad of tissue.

"Will you ring them? I'm not sure I can talk without getting upset." Peter said as he rubbed his temple.

"Of course. Let me son." Ken said as he felt drained himself. Leanne had been a saviour in some ways to his son and he hoped that Peter would be able to stay away from the alcohol following this devastating news. "Have you got a photo of the baby?" Deirdre asked as Peter nodded and passed her his phone flicking to the photo album. "Here. She's beautiful, like Lea." He said as Deirdre awed at the photo.

"She is, though I think she'll have your eyes." Deirdre said as she looked at the photo. "Is she okay?"

"They think so, they just said she had to have a bit of help breathing due to the problems she had during her birth. I should be overjoyed right now but instead I'm having to deal with the fact my wife has passed away." Peter said as the phone Deirdre was holding beeped indicating he had a text.

"It's Carla, I guess she heard Leanne went into labour last night."

"I can't text her now. Not until I've spoken to Stella." Peter said as Deirdre nodded patting his hand in support.

"You look right stroppy Car, what's up?" Michelle asked as she came in carrying a file.

"Peter he's not answering my texts the rude thing." Carla moaned as she sipped her coffee.

"Well no offence but he might have had his hand broken by Leanne. It's pretty painful you know having a baby." Michelle said as Carla rolled her eyes.

"That's why I took the decision not to have any." She said as Michelle smiled.

"There's still time Car. I can just see you pushing a buggy along, baby clad in designer baby wear." Michelle said as Carla threw a pen at her. "Shut up, somehow I don't see baby sick and my silky blouses mixing too well."

"You never know, you might change your mind one day Car." Michelle said as she leaned back in the office chair.

"I don't see why we're coming round to the Barlow's they'll have never let Leanne out yet will they!" Eva moaned as Stella shook her head at her younger daughter. "Oh shush, it depends. Anyway stop moaning, you're an Auntie now." Stella said as she held the wrapped baby present in her arms.

"You're a proper Grandma too." Eva said giggling as Stella smiled.

"And I'm proud of the fact though I love Simon too." She said as Ken opened the door mustering a weak smile. "They let them home already then?" Stella said as she followed Ken into the sitting room and looked a little perplexed at the sight of Peter alone. "She been kept in then? Why didn't you all us at the pub." Stella said brightly though she soon realised that the mood was somewhat unlike the type you'd associate with a family welcoming a new baby. "Stella maybe you should sit down." Ken said gently as Stella did, looking at Peter trying to work out what the issue was. "So has she had the baby?"

"Yeah, a little girl here." Peter said as he passed his phone over to Stella who cooed at the photo.

"Oh she's gorgeous. She's okay though isn't she?"

"Yeah. Erm I don't know how to say this bu..but there were some complications during the birth. I'm so sorry Stella bu..but they did everything they could." Peter stammered as Stella shook her head letting out a nervous laugh. "What?"

"Leanne, she's passed away." Ken said knowing this was hard for his son.

"Sh..she can't. she went to have a baby, this is the 21st century not the bloody 1800's. Women don't die giving birth!" Stella said almost hysterical as Eva had broken down into tears.

"I reckon Leanne must have had the kiddie. I just saw Stella and that going to the Barlow's carrying presents." Beth said as Fiz smiled.

"Aww how lovely. Seems ages since my Hope was newborn." She mused as Julie smiled at her friend.

"I wonder if Mrs Connor knows, after all she's good mates with Leanne and Peter." Julie said as she got up and went to knock on the office door and see if Carla had any updates. "Julie can I help?" Carla asked as she had gotten up to tell Sean to turn the radio down a tad. "We just thought if you knew if Leanne had the baby yet. It's just Beth saw Stella and that going round to the Barlow's carrying presents so we thought it must have been born." Julie said as Carla shrugged.

"I've not heard. Though I guess I could pop round and ask. I mean I suppose Peter and Leanne's phone batteries might have died." Carla said as she put her coffee cup down on the side and grabbed her coat. Michelle simply shook her head at her friend.

"Come on!" Carla said shivering a little in the cold rain and wind as she lightly bounced on the balls of her feet as she stood in front of number one. The door opened slowly. "Oh Carla." Ken answered as he opened the door. "Hi I just came to ask whether Leanne has had the baby yet and if she an ha…." Carla trailed off as she heard sobs in the background and she could see Peter sobbing into his hands as Eva hugged him, tears in her own eyes. "Oh god what's happened?" Carla asked as she knew something must be bad. "You best come through." Ken said as he realised that it wouldn't be fair to not tell Carla anything when she must know that something was wrong. Carla felt an uneasiness mount as she came through to the sitting room, Deirdre was busy gazing at the wedding photo on the side of Peter and Leanne with Simon, Stella was sat holding a cup of tea in her hand that was now stone cold. "Ken I thought we said to not let anyone know until later." Deirdre said her voice raw from tears.

"Carla could see something was up. I couldn't send her away. Carla can I get you a drink?" Ken asked gently. "No I want to know what's happened." Carla said as she took a seat on a dining chair.

"I know you and Leanne were good mates. Erm there's no easy way to say it love. Leanne died this morning." Deirdre said as Carla closed her eyes momentarily.

"No she can't have. She was so excited." She said as Stella sniffed from where she was sat. Carla looked over at Peter who looked as though his whole world had crumbled and she remembered when Paul had passed away how horrid it had seemed. "Peter I'm so sorry." She whispered as she felt sick rising in her throat. She's often wished Peter was single but never would she have wished this, wished Peter this heartbreak. "The baby is it…"

"She's okay Carla. She has to have a little help with her breathing but she's okay." Deirdre said as Carla wiped her teary eyes. "I…I should go erm…the last thing you need is me here." Carla said as Ken shook his head. "It's okay love. You've had a shock too." Eva had left Peter's side and snuggled up to her mother's side more like a seven year old in that moment than the twenty-seven year old she was. Carla moved to Peter's side and crouched down by the chair. "I'm so sorry Peter. You know if there's anything..anything I an do just ask." She said as she rubbed his shoulder gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon bound out into the classroom to see Leanne's friend Carla stood at the gates. She waved at him and he headed towards her. "Hi sweetheart, I've come to pick you up and take you to mine for a bit." Carla said as Simon furrowed his brow. "Why? Dad said I might be able to go see Mum and the baby tonight. And why are you here?" Simon said as he held his book bag in his hand tightly.

"Well your Grandma wasn't feeling very well and so your Granddad is looking after her and well Stella has to open the pub doesn't she. It was me or Norris." Carla said as Simon giggled and slipped his hand into hers. "I'm glad it's you then."

"Thank you. Now what's say we go to my car and let me think, what do you say to a Macdonald's hmm?" Carla said as Simon grinned. "Can we?"

"I think so, and then we can go back to mine, and I think the movie channel is showing the latest Bond movie if you want." Carla said as Simon grinned.

"Cool." He said as Carla took his book bag from his hand and headed towards her car wanting to ensure he could enjoy himself for a little while. Peter had gone back to the hospital after a short rest and Carla had assured him she'd take Simon for the evening knowing that Stella, Ken and Deirdre were still in shock.

"I don't understand, there was nothing to suggest she was poorly." Stella said as she, Peter, Ken and Deirdre sat in a small office waiting for a consultant to come and speak to them. "They said to me that she'd haemorrhaged badly following the section. I can't believe that sh…she's gone." Peter said as Stella reached out and patted his hand. "She was so excited about the baby. Oh god, it's not right." Stella sniffed as Ken shook his head yet again wandering why he was still here when other's much younger, with their whole lives ahead of them were not. "We sh..should contact Les or Janice, let them know too." Peter said as he knew that though they didn't see much of each other Leanne was desperately fond of her father and still close to her step-mother. "I'll do that." Deirdre said keen to do something to help.

"I would imagine one of them would contact Toyah. She was meant to be coming up to see the baby when she was born, not be having to come attend her sister's funeral." Peter said angrily.

"Oh love." Stella said as she patted his shoulder lightly.

"Right you can have whatever you fancy." Carla said as they stood in line at the Macdonald's.

"Anything? Mum usually only lets me have a small cheeseburger and a coke." Simon said as Carla nodded. "Well I don't think it hurts one time having more than that."

"Can I have a Mcflurry too?" Simon ventured as Carla nodded.

"Why not. I think I'm going to have the quarter-pounder with cheese and a large coke."

"Can I have a Big Mac? I'll eat it all I promise." Simon said as Carla smiled and ruffled his curls.

"Go on then." She said as she looked at her phone which had beeped with a message from Michelle demanding to know what was going on as she hadn't headed back to work after supposedly going to see if the Barlow's had any news on Leanne and the baby. "Have you got games on your phone?" Simon asked.

"Erm just what came with it. Here you see what games you can find on it hmm." Carla said as she figured it was best keeping him occupied. "What can I get you?" The young lad at the till asked. "Can I get a Quarter Pounder with cheese and a Diet Coke, and then a Big Mac meal with a coke and Si, what Mcflurry do you want?"

"A smarties one." Simon said as Carla smiled at him.

"Okay sounds good. You sure you can eat all that?" She teased lightly as Simon nodded. She smiled gently as he turned his attention to one of the games on her phone and felt her heart break that in a few hours his whole world would be crushed.

At the hospital Peter and his family were been taken to see the baby in the neonatal baby care unit. She was seemingly doing well, totally oblivious to the heartbreak her father was experiencing. "Oh she's beautiful." Stella said as she looked at the tiny girl in the incubator.

"They said Leanne did get to see her bef…...before…." Peter trailed off as a nurse came over.

"Hello there. I was wandering would you like to have a hold of the little one." She said sensitively as she knew that the family around the incubator were grieving a loss. "Peter why don't you have a hold?" Deirdre suggested as Peter looked at the nurse who was gently lifting the tiny girl out. He felt numb and shook his head slightly. "I can…can't do it." He muttered softly as Stella looked at him.

"But she needs you, more than ever." She said as Peter stood up.

"I need to see my son. Right now I can't do this." He said as he stormed out of the neonatal unit, hot angry tears marring his vision.

"What are we watching then?" Carla said as Simon had flicked through the film channels settling on something he wanted. "Skyfall. It's good, I'd like to be a spy when I'm older." Simon said as Carla nodded keen to keep the conversation away from Leanne and the baby. "Well I reckon I have some popcorn that you put in the microwave, you fancy it?" Carla said as Simon nodded.

"Yeah!" He said happily bouncing on the couch slightly. Carla smiled at the little boy who was so oblivious to the massive change he was soon to experience. Right now all she wanted to do was keep that cheeky smile on his face for as long as she could.

Peter had no idea how long he'd been walking and found himself in front of Carla's apartment block. He was fairly sure she would have brought Simon back here as she had assured him that she'd take him for as long as needed. God if telling his parents and Stella the news of Leanne's passing was draining then he knew that this was going to be the worst of the lot. He'd been so thrilled at how quickly and willingly Simon had accepted Leanne in their lives and his son had already had to go through such a huge loss in his young life when Lucy had passed away. A woman was just coming out of the block and held the door open for him as he nodded his head at her gratefully. He paused outside the door to Carla's flat taking a deep breath as he plucked up the courage to knock on the door.

"Do you want me to pause it Carla?" Simon asked as Carla shook her head going to answer the door.

"No it's fine mate, I'll see who it is." Carla said suspecting that in all likelihood it was Peter or maybe Ken. She opened the door and sighed softly seeing Peter, his cheeks tearstained from crying. "Come through. Look I'll make you both a drink and then get out of your hair for a bit." Carla said as Peter shook his head. "No please. I might need you to be here if…if I struggle telling him." Peter said as Carla nodded. "Okay whatever you want. I'll put the kettle on though. He's been asking about Leanne and the baby a little but I haven't said anything to him." Carla said as Peter nodded and stepped into the flat.

"Dad!" Simon said happily as he looked over momentarily from the TV a wide grin on his face. "Has Mum had the baby?" Simon asked with clear excitement as Peter nodded. "Can I go see them?" Simon continued as Peter sat besides him on the couch. "You've been crying." Simon said as he reached up his hand to wipe away his dad's tears. Peter placed his hand over his son's as he bit his lip trying his hardest not to cry as Simon's sweet gesture. "Listen mate, I've got something to tell you and I need you to listen very hard to me."

Carla felt tears welling in her own eyes as Simon sobbed against his Dad's chest as Peter explained as gently as he could that Leanne wasn't going to be coming home again and that she had died. "Did she die because of the baby?" Simon asked as Peter shook his head not wanting Simon to resent Megan when she was able to come home. "No, there was just some problems and the doctors did everything they could to try and help but sometimes…sometimes things happen that they can't fix." Peter said as he held his son tight kissing his soft brown curls and telling him that everything would be alright even though he himself was unsure about that. After all he was now a single father with two children, one a newborn, how was he going to cope. Carla turned the TV off as she realised that Peter and Simon had fallen asleep, both trying to come to terms with their loss. She knew that they both would need sleep and to escape for a few hours from their grief. Grabbing a throw from the arm of her chair she lovingly placed it over the pair of them before placing a feather light kiss on each of their temples and heading to her own bedroom where she texted Deirdre to let her know both Simon and Peter were at hers and safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter rubbed his eyes as he slowly awoke, sunlight basking through the windows as he looked around bemused at where he was. His neck ached a little bit too and he took a moment or two before everything that had happened yesterday came flooding back to him. "I didn't want to wake you up, you and Simon looked so peaceful." A soft voice said as heels tapped against the floor of the apartment and Carla perched on the arm of the armchair. "What time is it?" Peter asked as Carla glanced at her watch.

"8:40. I rang your Dad and said it might be best he rang the school and say Simon will be absent for a little while." Carla explained as she sipped her coffee. "Can I get you a drink or some breakfast?" She asked as Peter sighed. "I could seriously do with a whisky right now." He said despairingly as Carla shook her head. "She wouldn't want that Peter. Believe me I know it's easy to seek solance in a glass but Simon and the baby need you." She said gently as she placed her cup down and went to make him a coffee wishing that she could do so much more for the broken man.

"Do you think he's been drinking Mam?" Tracey asked as she sat at the table looking down at some toast not feeling hungry. True she and Leanne hadn't gotten along too well but she wasn't daft, she was well aware how pivotal she was to keeping Peter sober and not falling back into alcoholism. They might squabble and such but she did love her adopted brother to pieces. "I hope not. Carla text me last night to say he'd turned up there so I hope that he stayed there where she could keep an eye on him and Simon." Deirdre said as Ken sighed as he looked at his paper, the worldwide news seeming to pale in significance when he thought of the huge loss his son and grandchildren were enduring, not that the tiny newborn girl would have any comprehension of the huge loss she had experienced. "I wonder if he'll hold the poor little one today. I mean I know it's a huge loss for him but he needs to bond with Megan, now more than ever." Deirdre said as Tracey furrowed her brow slightly. "What didn't he hold her?" She ventured as Ken shook his head putting his paper down. "He couldn't, walked off in tears. Then like your Mam says, Carla text and said that he was at hers with Simon. Least he's safe there and she won't let him drink."

"I can't believe it, it still seems like I should wake up and Leanne will be lying in a hospital bed holding our daughter." Peter said as he sipped his coffee at the table as Carla reached out and placed her hand over his in a comforting gesture. "It feels numb doesn't it. I remember that feeling too well." She said as Peter looked up and saw sadness in her green eyes. "I'm sorry. I forget that other people have had losses too. How selfish is that!"

"Don't apologise. I lost Paul almost six years ago now an..and well it still seems strange sometimes. I won't lie to you it's not easy an…and there'll be days when it's hard to drag yourself out of bed bu..but you have a good reason to with the kids. You're their dad." Carla said as Peter groaned and rubbed his throbbing temple with his fingers. "Poor kids. I'm useless. Simon always tells me I burn his dinner and forget which day he has PE. I'm not going to know what to do with Megan." Peter said as Carla shook her head, a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Peter, people will help. You've got so many people who love you and the kids." Carla said keen to ensure him that eventually things would be okay. Peter nodded slightly, glancing over to the sofa where Simon was shuffling about a little no doubt soon to wake up. "Do you think he's ready to go and meet Megan today?" Peter ventured unsure as Carla shrugged.

"Why not ask him. He's a clever lad and he'll tell you what he feels up to. If it's too soon then I'll look after him if you want, or until maybe your Dad and Deirdre can pick him up." Carla said as Peter smiled at her. "You know, you're an angel Carla." He said as she giggled a little.

"An angel, well that's not a label many of them on the street say in regards to me." Carla said as Peter shook his head. "Well the people like that, it isn't worth valuing their opinions." He said as Carla nodded and gazed over to where Simon was waking up.

Stella wiped her eyes as she spoke to her former boyfriend Les on the phone. "The hospital sa…said it was a haemorrhage…..Erm she…she had a girl Megan…No I…I guess it'll be soon, I…..I'm sorry th…that we had to ring you li…like this…I understand….I'll be in touch with the details as soon as we have them…..Okay. Bye." She ended the call and crumpled into a new wave of tears as Gloria hurried to her side, a mug of tea in her hand. "Here love, oh sweetheart."

"I only just got back in her life Mam! An….and now she's gone." Stella sobbed as Eva sat quiet on the arm of the sofa. She hadn't appreciated her Mum finding Leanne, it had pushed her out a little and she'd envied the attention her Mum had seemed to bestow on Leanne in guilt perhaps of the fact she had missed out on so much. "I should have be..been a better sister." She fretted as Gloria rubbed her granddaughters shoulder. "Oh darling, sister's always squabble and I think deep down you both loved one another. You need to remember she still needs you now, to look out for your niece." Gloria said wisely. Eva nodded as she wiped her tears with a tissue. "I guess, I mean Peter will be rubbish with choosing her clothes and things won't he." She said as Stella managed a teary laugh at her daughter's words knowing it was likely true.

Gail looked at her son worriedly as he almost robotically sipped his lukewarm coffee. "Nick, you look so pasty. I know it's a shock about Leanne but well these things do happen." She said as Nick glared at her in a manner that she was used to associating with her younger son, David. "I'm not stupid I know that these things happen. It shouldn't have happened to her though." Nick said as Gail frowned slightly. He was bound to be upset after all once he and Leanne had been childhood sweethearts, much to her dismay, but that had been over a decade ago, but he seemed more upset than he should have been.

Simon had finished his toast and orange juice, shaking his head at the offer of cereal or sausage and eggs. "Dad I'm late for school." He said as he looked at the ornate wall clock. Peter sighed as he looked at his young son. "I thought perhaps you should stay off for a few days mate. Besides today I wandered if you wanted to come up to the hospital with me and meet your sister." Peter ventured gently as Simon's chocolate eyes looked up. "Can I say goodbye to Mum?" Simon asked in a quiet voice as Peter felt tears well again in his eyes. He shook his head unable to speak. Carla had been listening in and gently ventured to the side of the seat Simon was sat on and crouched down so she was at his level. "Simon love, I know you want to say goodbye to your Mum but it wouldn't be your Mum now, it might upset you an…and your Dad desperately doesn't want you hurt. There's a funeral though, and that's where you can say a goodbye, and if you really want I reckon your Dad would let you draw a picture or choose some music for it." Carla said as Simon's lip quivered and he threw himself into Carla's arms who hugged the little boy in her arms knowing right now he was still coming to terms with the news that his beloved stepmother was dead. "Will…will you come wi…with us to th….the hospital?" Simon sniffed as Carla shushed him stroking his back gently as he hugged her, his little arms around her neck.

Michelle shook her head as she looked at the curtains drawn at number 1 , the news had startled her when she'd heard it. Carla hadn't told her, no doubt having thought it unfair to broadcast the news until all of Leanne's family were aware but last night Karl had explained that the family had suffered a bereavement. Michelle had initially thought it had been the poor baby who had passed away but Karl had continued aware there might have been misunderstandings and then passed on the tragic news that Leanne had died due to complications during the birth of her daughter. "It's like some soap opera isn't it!" Beth said as she took a drag from her cigarette on her break. "Not really, this is real life."

"Is Mrs Connor okay?" Kirk said compassionately as Michelle smiled softly at him, for all he lacked in brain-skills there was no doubting Kirk was a kind spirit. "I think it's hit her hard, Leanne and Peter are close friends. She might not be in for a few days." Michelle said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while, had some serious writers block on this chapter. anyway hope you enjoy and forgive me for the rather lengthy wait.**

Carla pulled up the car in the hospital car park and turned off the ignition. "Look I can stay in the car if you want. I mean it's hardly like you want me in there with you." She said as Peter turned to her, his eyes still sore from the tears he'd shed in the past 24 hours. "Actually if you don't mind I'd appreciate if you came in with us. Let's just say that me and tears don't mix too well." Peter said as Carla nodded understandingly. "Okay let me go and get a parking ticket from the machine." She stated as Simon sat still in the back of the car. "You okay sweetheart?" Carla asked gently as she got out of her seat after rummaging around in the dashboard to find some change for the parking meter. Simon bit his lip thoughtfully. "Is my Mum still in there?" He ventured after a moment or so of awkward silence. Carla looked momentarily at Peter wandering whether he wanted her to answer Simon's question. She was about to speak when Peter shook his head. "Let me, you go and sort the ticket for parking." Peter said as he knew it must seem such an odd idea for his son to get his head round. After all he was certain that when Lucy had passed away that Simon had probably been shielded from the more upsetting details.

"Mam, shall I open the bookies for Peter?" Tracey asked as Deirdre looked at her daughter rather taken aback by her volunteering to work. "That's kind of you dear but I think it'd be understandable to the punters that the bookies might be closed for a little while." Ken said with a gentle smile for his daughter's rather unusual display of kindness. "It just seems daft sitting here, it's not like we can help any other way. I'm going to open up even if it is just for a few hours." Tracey said as she got up and went to get her jacket. Ken watched her leave and sighed. "She's right, I mean Peter has gone to see Megan with Simon. Maybe I could go and sort the flat out for them, I mean clean it up and things." Deirdre said as Ken frowned. "Peter might find it hard to go back there so soon."

"Well he'll have to, I mean they can stay for a little bit here but we've not got the space." Deirdre said as Eccles lay by her feet, chewing on a rubber dog toy. "But he might need, no he will need our support. The last thing we need is him seeking solace in a bottle of Whiskey." Ken said as he knew his son's reliance on alcohol when things got too much.

Simon slipped his hand into his Dad's as they went down the hospital corridor, the air smelling of bleach and cleanliness. "Will I be able to hold Megan?" Simon asked as Peter shrugged.

"I don't know mate." He said honestly as Simon sighed. He looked at the signs and posters dotted around the corridor as he could hear his Dad and Carla talking but had zoned out the actual conversation. It still seemed an odd concept to him that he wouldn't see Leanne again. He was lost in his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he looked at Carla who smiled softly at him. "We need to make sure we wash our hands really carefully before we go and see your sister." She said as Simon followed her to the little washroom adjacent to the special care baby unit.

David looked at his brother as Kylie nudged him slightly. "David don't stare." She uttered in a sharp whisper. "But come on, I mean I know it's sad like but he needs to get his head together. I mean there's the business to think about, I mean Leanne was a partner, you'd think he'd want to sort all that stuff out." David said as he shook his head slightly looking at his elder brother. "Some people aren't as cold-hearted as you David." Kylie said as she went to see whether she could get anything for Nick who was sat at one of the Bistro tables staring silently at one of the menus. "I'm not bee cold-hearted. But it's not like he can do anything." David argued as he sipped a mug of coffee.

Simon looked wide-eyed at the small baby in the incubator. How could she be responsible for causing so much upset? "What do you think?" Carla asked as Simon sat down on a plastic chair, his legs swinging as he sat beside the incubator. "She's small."

"Hmm she is." Peter said as he wiped his teary eyes looking at his children. Leanne should be here to see this, instead she was lying on a old metal mortuary slab in the morgue. "Hi there. She had a settled night and I think the paediatrician is on his rounds soon so we'll be able to see how she's doing. But all in all it seems good." The nurse said as Peter nodded relieved that Megan was doing okay. "You can have a hold if you want." She added as Peter gulped. It wasn't that he didn't love his baby daughter but without her, Leanne would still be here. "Peter?" Carla said as she looked at his pasty demeanour. Peter shook his head as the nurse lifted Megan up turning towards Peter. "No please." He uttered as the nurse looked a little oddly, having not been on shift for the past few days she didn't fully appreciate the situation. "Don't be silly she wants her Daddy." She said as Carla coughed in an over the top manner.

"I think it might be best if you put her back in the incubator for now." She said as the nurse looked at her oddly but did as she asked easing Megan back into the incubator.

Carla smiled as she watched Simon talking to his baby sister telling her about her room at home and how he and his Dad had gotten her a baby Man City babygro much to Leanne's annoyance. "….and I'm going to teach you lots of things like how to ride a bike and build lego." Simon said as Carla bit her lip watching the sweet yet heartbreaking scene. She looked over at Peter who seemed unable to look at his baby daughter, his eyes clouding over with tears whenever he did so. "Peter?" She ventured as Simon was seemingly captivated with his baby sister. "What!" Peter said a little shortly.

"It's not her fault." Carla said gently as she stood up and moved to besides Peter's chair.

"I don't blame her. Bu…but I can't love her." Peter said as Carla looked at him oddly. He got up from his seat. "Look after Si for me." He said as he stormed off leaving Carla torn.

"Where's Dad going?" Simon asked looking up. Carla smiled at the little boy not wanting him to see her concern of what Peter might do in his grief. She got her phone out and frantically text Deirdre hoping that she could get them to come to the hospital and stay with Simon. She wanted to seek out Peter and get him to open up to her. Whatever upset he felt he had to realise that he had two children depending on him not to return to his former alcoholic days.

Deirdre looked at her mobile as it beeped indicating that she had a text. "Who's that?" Ken asked as he sipped his tea. "Carla. She says Peter's gone walkabout from the hospital and wants to know whether we can go up and sit with Simon."

"Wouldn't we be better going to speak to Peter." Ken said.

"And you have any ideas where he is?" Deirdre questioned.

"No but I'm guessing Carla doesn't either. Oh god I hope he hasn't got it into his head to drown his sorrows in the nearest bottle." Ken said as he went to get his car keys. Deirdre sighed as she grabbed her jacket knowing that it would be hard for Peter to cope with everything. "I hope he's alright. Those kiddies need him." She said as she followed Ken to the car.

Tina bit her lip a little awkwardly as she knocked on the bolted doors of the Rovers. She didn't know what Stella wanted, whether she was even going to open up given the recent news. She wouldn't have blamed Stella if she decided she wanted to stay closed for the next few days. The door was unlocked and a weary looking Karl opened the door smiling slightly at Tina. "I didn't know whether she'd be opening today. But I thought I'd come regardless. If not I can well help out, clean the flat or something." Tina said as Karl beckoned her in. "I think she does want to open up though you'll appreciate she won't be behind the bar." Karl said as Tina nodded.

"Who says she won't be behind the bar?" Stella said as she appeared from the back.

"Stella love don't you think that it's a bit soon." Karl said as Stella pursed her lips.

"Well it stops me from sitting doing sod all in the back. I might go up to the hospital for a few hours later but right now I just need something else to focus on." She said as Tina looked at her awkwardly unsure of what to say to her boss. "I'm really sorry about Leanne." She managed as Stella nodded.

"Thanks." Stella said as she sipped her coffee leaning on the bar.

Peter punched a brick wall in anger as he turned away from the hospital. "Oi mate, what the hell you doing!" A man said as Peter glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just someone who thinks you'll probably hurt your hand picking fights with brick walls." The man said as Peter glowered at him. "Oh you think your fucking funny do you!" Peter snapped as the man moved away a little from the clearly unhinged man.

Ken shook his head at the astronomical charges to park at the hospital. "It's disgusting they can charge that for a short stay, back in…"

"Ken, now is not the time for history lessons. Just stick the ticket in the windscreen." Deirdre said as she stood on the kerbside. "Sorry!"

"Perhaps I should ring Carla and let her know we're on our way up." Deirdre said as Ken nodded.

"Whatever you think best."

"Thank god!" Carla said as she saw Ken and Deirdre come through the door of the special care baby unit, she had been frantically trying to get hold of Peter but his mobile was switched off. "You sure you'll be okay with him on your own Carla?" Ken asked as Carla nodded.

"No offence Ken but I think it might be best if I go on my own. It's sometimes easier for people to talk to someone who's gone through similar recently. I mean I know it's a few years now but I did lose Paul in sudden circumstances, Liam too. Plus I know that lure of alcohol, thinking it'll help." Carla said as she grabbed her handbag and headed out hoping to quickly find Peter.

"Oi what the hell are you staring at me for!" Peter snarled as a small group of people were watching him intently. "I reckon we should call the police, he looks like he's lost the plot." One bystander said as Peter's nostrils flared, hating the whispers he could hear about him. "I'm not unhinged!" He spat.

"Why doesn't someone go get a doctor, he might have come from the psychiatric ward, I mean he's clearly not stable." Another said as Peter's fists clenched.

"Shut up!" He said loudly.

Carla debated taking her car but she knew she'd have to likely go into back-street pubs and off-licences in her search for her grieving friend. She quickly paced across the car park, her attention gripped by a cluster of people by the canal. The small glimpse of a worn leather jacket made her certain that the person she was looking for was in that cluster and she quickened her pace as she heard raised voices.


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies for the delay in an update but work's been crazy this month. Anyway here's the next update and hopefully you'll enjoy. **

"Oi!" She snapped angrily as she surveyed the small cluster that were surrounding Peter who had his eyes narrowed and she could see his teeth grit. "Sweetheart I don't think you need to get your pretty little self involved." One man said as she glowered at him.

"I aren't your sweetheart believe me! Peter, what the hell are you doing?" She said as she pushed past the rude onlookers to stand in front of her grieving friend. "Oh she obviously knows the nutcase." A lad of no more than 20 said as Carla whipped round and glared at him. "I suggest you do us all a favour and get lost little boy. In fact all of you just piss off." Carla said angrily knowing that the last thing Peter needed right now in his state was for a avid audience. Slowly the onlookers dispersed and Carla could focus all her attention on Peter who had tears rolling down his cheeks as he stood like a cornered animal against the brick wall he had earlier been punching. "You're bleeding." Carla said as she noticed the cuts on his knuckles where he'd punched the wall in his emotionally charged rage. "So." Peter said in a nonchalant manner as Carla bit her lip. "You should get that seen to." She said gently as she reached out to take his hand. "Where's Si?" Peter asked as Carla kept her eyes fixed on his.

"At the hospital with your Dad and Deirdre. What were you thinking Peter?" She ventured as carefully as she could not wanting Peter to lose his temper with her or close up. "I wasn't. God I don't know what to do Carla. I loved her an…and she's gone." Peter said as he slumped to the ground his lip trembling, his vulnerability and grief obvious to anyone.

Kylie tentively placed a coffee in front of Nick, on his desk. He was busy looking at a piece of paper, his eyes red from the tears he'd shed over Leanne. Over the past year he'd realised what a mistake he'd made all those years ago when they'd divorced. True they had only been kids back then but perhaps if they had made more of a go of things then she'd still be here now. "Nick, maybe it's best you go home. I can run this place for you." Kylie said gently as she touched his arm in a gentle comforting gesture.

"No I want to stay busy." Nick snapped angrily as he angrily wiped away his tears. Part of him wanted to go to the hospital and see the tiny baby girl that could potentially his but he knew that right now it would be too raw, and well how could he explain to Peter and people why he was so eager to be there. But there was a chance, a good chance that the tiny motherless newborn girl was his and if so he wouldn't let her be brought up by the man who wasn't her father.

"Poor Janice." Sean mused as he attached some lace to a pair of knickers at his machine. Hayley nodded with a sad look on her face. "She loved that girl like she was her own. It must have broke her heart hearing that news." She said as even Sally looked devastated at the thought of what Janice must have endured having heard the news. "Do you still stay in touch with her Seanie?" Fiz asked as Sean had been pretty friendly with Janice. "A text every now and then. Usually some fitty French fella she's seen, though I must say her Trev's not too bad in a rugged kind of way." Sean said as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Really Sean, not really appropriate is it. Talking about fit fellas at a time like this."

"We should get Eva something, poor girl it must be horrid for her, I mean they'd only just started getting along with one another." Fiz said as the rest nodded in agreement as Sean looked over at the empty machine where Eva normally sat, gossiping and sipping a disgusting fruity flavour tea, giggling at daft jokes and whipping her hair around.

"I...I didn't think you'd be open today." Lloyd said as he sauntered into the bookies, after expecting it to be closed up given the recent occurrences. Tracey smiled slightly.

"Seems daft everyone sat about doing nothing. Besides our Peter will need all the money he can get what with Simon and the new baby." Tracey said as Lloyd nodded.

"How is he?" He asked as Tracey bit her lip.

"Not doing great I don't think. He's in shock and well I think Mam and Dad right now are worried he'll end up back on the bottle." Tracey said as Lloyd nodded taking a betting slip and looking at the list of races . "Well pass on my condolences and well he knows where I am if he wants a chat or anything." Lloyd said as he marked down his choices of horses on the slip of paper. "I will." Tracey replied as she took his betting slip and ran it through the system. "Okay that's £8:40 then for your bets." Tracey said as Lloyd nodded passing her the money. "Listen, you let Peter know we're thinking of him and anything we can do to help, just let us know." Lloyd said as he took the changed from Tracey.

"Thanks." She said in a rather unnaturally nice manner.

Carla had sat down on the floor besides Peter, hating that she could hear his sobs as he buried his face in his folded arms. "I know Peter, I know it's hard." She ventured as she put her arm around his shoulders her own eyes stinging with tears as she watched him absorbed in his grief. "You don't know. You just ha…had yourself to think about. I…I've got two children Carla. I'm going to screw everything up I know I will." Peter said somewhat pitifully. "No you won't. You're a good dad an…and Leanne knew that, that's why she wanted a baby so much. To let you be a Dad from day one. But you pushing her away, Leanne wouldn't want that and years down the line do you want to think about the fact you missed out again." Carla said as Peter looked up and Carla felt her heart ache at his sorrowful expression.

"Bu…but I'll be no good for her. I don't know how to put on a nappy or make up formula. Sure I can cook Si some burger and chips but I haven't got the faintest inkling of what to do with a baby." Peter confessed as Carla rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner. "You'll learn, that's what all parents do. No one knows how to be the perfect parent and well I can't imagine that you'll struggle to have people helping you. Stella will want to be involved and well judging from the look on Deirdre's face when she saw Megan, well you'll have her wanting to help out." Carla reasoned as Peter looked down.

"It's not the same. They need a Mum, not me." Peter said.

"I think you're been a little unfair on yourself. You're an amazing Dad, Simon's proof of that." Carla said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Last thing they need right now is you been stuck in a police cell. Now why don't you come up to the nursery because I think there's a little girl who wants a cuddle from her Daddy." Carla said as she rubbed Peter's arm softly.

"Gran, is it Megan's fault that Mum died?" Simon asked in a little voice as he sat with Deirdre besides his sister's incubator. Ken having gone to fetch them all some refreshments from the vending machines. "Oh sweetheart, no, it's not her fault. Sometimes there are problems when babies are born an…and well it's just unlucky tha…that this time it happened to Leanne." Deirdre said as her heart broke looking at her two grandchildren. Leanne had been such a godsend to Peter when he was at his lowest ebb and now, well now she feared her stepson would once more spiral into alcoholism, abandoning his two dependent children to try and numb his grief. "I don't think Dad likes Megan. He wouldn't hold her before." Simon said as Deirdre put her arm round her grandson's shoulders. "Sometimes it's very hard for people to cope with losing someone they love Simon, and they don't always act as we think they might. Megan maybe reminds your Dad too much of Leanne and well he loved her so, so much." Deirdre said in a simple way hoping that Simon would understand. He was bright and she was sure he did understand but well he was still a child and seeing his father seemingly rejecting Megan was surely causing some confusion.

Karl fussed over Stella as she stood behind the bar. "I think you should take things easy love. Why not go sit through the back with Eva." He suggested as Stella glared at him.

"I need to keep busy. It's helping." Stella said as she passed change to a customer.

"But I think you're overdoing things. Look I can do this, you and Eva go up to the hospital or something. I'm sure Peter would be glad to see you both." Karl said as Stella's resolve somewhat melted, her lip trembling as she leaned back against the doorframe to the back. "I shouldn't hav…have left it so long to find her….I missed out so many moments Karl." Stella said as tears ran down her cheeks. Karl sighed as he wrapped his arms around his partner's slender frame and kissed her lovingly.

Carla watched Peter as they stood in the lift to go up to maternity and neonatal care. He was antsy and looked nervous as the lift ascended up. "Peter, it's going to be okay you know." She said as she was glad that the lift was empty other than them. "Is it. You can see the future can you. Leanne said it would be alright, that a baby would complete the family, turns out she was wrong about that hey." He said as he closed his eyes, the image of his wife's features embedded in his mind. "And do you think pushing Megan away right now would impress her. Right now that little baby needs you Peter." Carla said as the lift pinged reaching the correct floor. "Will you stay? I need someone there who knows what it's like when your heads telling you that the best thing to do right now is to call into the local off licence and make a reacquaintance with your old mate Jack Daniels." Peter said as Carla nodded.

"I'll stay as long as you want. You know that."

Michelle looked flustered as she grabbed a wad of paper from the printer. "I'm really sorry about this Mr Foster, erm it's been a bit of a bad day." Michelle said as Frank took the pricing from her and looked over it. "Oh it's okay. Pity Carla isn't about as she's always a pleasure to see." Frank said as Michelle mustered a smile though she secretly thought Frank was somewhat of a leech. "Well one of her close friends passed away yesterday and so she might not be in for a while." Michelle explained as she leaned back in her seat and sipped her coffee. "So does that seem reasonable to you Mr Foster." Michelle asked.

"Oh please Michelle, it's Frank. Now I think that all seems fair given the rising costs for material." Frank said as Michelle smiled thankful the meeting seemed to be going okay. "So how many orders can I put you down for?" Michelle asked.

"Erm well if I put down for 15 units that should be enough and we'll see how we go with that." Frank said as Michelle nodded. "Okay then, we'll get them to you for the end of the month." She said as Frank nodded getting up from his seat. "Pass my regards on to Carla, along with my condolences won't you." He said as Michelle nodded shaking his hand as he kissed her cheek. "I will."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why don't we go and get something to eat from the canteen hmm?" Deirdre said as she smiled weakly at the sight of her stepson, gently approaching the incubator where his tiny daughter lay. "Do we have to?" Simon moaned as Ken nodded. "Yes we do, we'll get a comic too hey." He suggested knowing that his son needed some time alone with his fragile little girl. He caught sight of Carla stood by the doorframe and nodded gratefully towards her. In all probability had he followed his son out of the hospital they'd have exchanged angry words and Peter would have got on his high horse about his abandonment issues and they'd have only ended up arguing; Peter no doubt storming off. He mouthed a silent 'thanks' in Carla's direction and she meekly nodded her head acknowledging him. Ken put a gentle hand on his son's shoulder as Peter slipped into the hard plastic chair positioned besides the incubator and fixated his gaze on his tiny daughter who squirmed about, the small wires and tubes connected to her moving as she did so. "She's gorgeous." Carla said softly after a long pause as she moved towards the incubator.

"Love what are you doing?" Karl asked as he came into the back room and found Stella rooting through a drawer of the cabinet, papers and god knows what else lay askew around her feet. "I can't find it…..I was s..sure it was there."

"What love? What was there?"

"This little trinket box I had, a tiny lock of her hair, her baby band from the hospital an…and a little bootie. An…and I can't find it!" Stella whimpered as Karl looked at a loss as to how to comfort his heartbroken wife. "Oh love, it's okay."

"No it's not. She's gone. My little girl an…and I missed out on so much." Stella whimpered as she clung to Karl, her nails digging into his shirt as she sobbed in anguish at the loss of her daughter, anger at letting herself miss out on so much.

Frank's fingers lingered momentarily as he looked at the numerous bouquets in the upscale florist. "Is there anything I can help you with sir?" The shop assistant asked as Frank pursed his lips tightly.

"Erm yes. Could I get this bouquet delivered to a Mrs Carla Connor 4 Drapers Mill , Wetherfield Quays." Frank said as he pointed to a obscenely large bouquet of flowers. "Of course sir, would you like to put a message on a card for the recipient?" Frank took the pen the assistant offered to him and quickly wrote a small message on the card expressing his sadness at the loss of her friend and that he was there if she needed a friend. "That's £50 then please sir." The assistant said as Frank handed her his credit card. Sure it might seem an over the top gesture but he had set his sights on the raven-haired factory boss a while ago and though perhaps it seemed callous using her friend's death as an opportunity to demonstrate his intentions towards her, he was keen to make her aware of his feelings.

Simon looked at the glass of coke and the chocolate muffin he'd been brought from the hospital canteen. "Granddad?" He ventured as Ken looked at his grandson, the poor child having lost his mother and the woman he had come to view as his mother in a matter of years. "What is it Si?"

"Will Dad start drinking again be…because he does when he's sad." He sniffed as Deirdre felt her heart break as she looked at her grandson. "Oh love."

"He does. He did it before I remember." The little boy said with a crest-fallen face. "I do…don't want him to be drunk h…he acts funny an…" Simon's lower lip trembled as he angrily rubbed his eyes.

"Oh love." Deirdre said as she put her arm round her grandson's shaking shoulders as he tried unsuccessfully to stem his tears. "It's okay to have a cry an…and well me and your Granddad will do everything we can to try and make sure your Daddy doesn't go back to drinking. But he needs lots of support and right now lots of hugs from you." She said as Simon nodded.

"Grandma?"

"Yes love."

"Is it alright that I like Megan, even if Dad doesn't right now?" He asked simply as Deirdre nodded, her teary eyes meeting with her husband's as he offered a weak smile to her.

"How's Nick doing? I still can't believe it, I mean she wasn't old was she." David said as he sat at the bar of the Bistro on his lunch break. "I still don't think he should be here you know. I mean he says he wants to stay busy but I took a coffee through before and he was just sat there looking through his phone randomly. I really do think he should go back home." Kylie said voicing her concern as she went to answer the phone that was ringing loudly. "Sorry I have to get that." Kylie said as she rushed over to grab the phone. David sipped his coke and looked deep in thought. He'd only been a kid back when Nick had gotten with Leanne but he remembered still how outraged that his Mum had been, that everything had been okay until Leanne found out she was pregnant. He waited until Kylie had finished the call noting down a booking in the diary and returned to where her husband was stood. "You reckon he'd be okay if I went through the back to see him?" David asked as Kylie shrugged.

"I don't know, part of me thinks he'd rather be alone right now but I'm not entirely sure that it's the best idea for him right now." Kylie said as she looked worried about her boss and brother-in-law.

"Well I can at least let him know I'm here if he wants to talk at all." David said as Kylie smiled at him and put her hand over his.

"She's got your eyes." Carla aid gently as she was eager to get Peter speaking for it was rather unnerving sitting here in silence, the only noise been the beeping of machines regulating Megan's heart rate, her breathing and other things. "You reckon. Leanne was so happy when we found out it was a girl busy going on about how she'd dress her up in little dresses and take her to ballet lessons and things." Peter said his voice choking as he spoke. "An…and she'd want you to make sure that Megan got all that you know." Carla said gently as Peter shook his head.

"It's not the same. What do I know about babies? I mean Lucy took Simon away soon enough...and well you and I both know I'll make a complete hash of this." He said pitifully as Carla bit her lip.

"I don't think that. You'll be an amazing father. You are one already, there's a little boy down the corridor who adores the ground you walk on. I can see this little one idolising you an' all." Carla said as she smiled softly at Peter. "She can't. I'll only end up letting her down, like I do everyone." Peter said mournfully as Carla sighed. It was going to be harder to get Peter to accept Megan than she truly thought it might be.

David paused as he followed his brother's gaze to the phone screen and he stayed silent. "You can come in you know." Nick said a little snappily as David winced at his brother's tone.

"Look I was just speaking to Kylie and well she's a little bit worried about you and everything I mean look at you, you don't drink in the middle of the day." David said as he looked at the half bottle of whiskey on Nick's desk. "Oh because you're the voice of logic nowadays hmm? The boy who pushed Mam down the stairs, drugged his own niece." Nick spat as David's eyes narrowed.

"Why bring that up now 'ey?" David snapped angry that his past misdemeanours were been brought up. Nick smirked. "They have me down as the wiser one, the good boy but if only they knew." He ranted as David looked bewildered by his sibling's odd behaviour. "What are you rambling on about?" He said perplexed as Nick chuckled.

"Why don't we go say bye to your Dad and Megan and then you can come home with us hey." Deirdre said in as cheerful a manner as she could muster. It still felt odd that her daughter-in-law was no longer around. True she might have initially had her misgivings about Leanne's suitability as a wife and mother there was no denying that she had stepped up to the mark. "But I think I should stay with Dad. He needs me. You said that before. If he is on his own he might end up drinking an..and well that's bad." Simon said as he looked up at his grandparents. "Well if you're sure. Maybe we can take you home until he's finished at the hospital. I bet Stella will be up later to see Megan and well perhaps Carla will be kind enough to stay with your Dad until then hmm." Ken said as he ruffled his grandson's brown curls.

"Eva make sure that your Mam's okay hmm." Gloria said gently to her granddaughter who nodded, her blonde hair rippling a little in the breeze. "You sure you don't want to come Mum?" Stella said as Gloria shook her head. "I'll stay here help Karl out at the bar. I'll come see her soon." Gloria said as she kissed her daughter's cheek gently. Stella hugged her mother, needing her more than ever at the moment. "Mam come on, Lloyd's waiting in the taxi." Eva said as she hurried up her mother, eager to meet her tiny niece. "I'm coming."

Peter looked up as he heard a small cough from the doorway. Smiling a little he beckoned his son over and Simon came over. "Granddad said I can g back to his and Gran's whilst you're here. Will you come and pick me up later on?" Simon asked.

"You can stay with us for a bit if you want Peter. I mean I know it might be hard going back to the flat so soon after…" Deirdre said as Peter smiled gratefully at his step mum.

"It's okay. I thought if Peter and Simon wanted they can stay with me. I mean it's already pretty crowded at yours without adding Peter and Simon to the mix." Carla said as Simon smiled at the prospect.

"Can we stay there Dad? She has a massive telly." Simon ventured as Peter chuckled.

"Well as long as Carla is sure that she doesn't mind having us as guests then I really appreciate the offer." Peter said as Carla smiled at him.

Stella carried a small bag with some tiny hats, little outfits and booties for Megan in it. She wasn't sure that they'd let the babies in special care wear clothes or things yet but she could always show her granddaughter the clothes she'd brought her. "I hate the smell of hospital's." Eva said as her heels clipped down the corridor, her eyes catching a rather attractive doctor who was passing by. "Still I suppose they have their good points." She mused as she followed her mother to the security doors of the baby unit Megan was in. Stella pressed the buzzer and a nurse came to speak to her to affirm who she was and was here to see. "I'm Stella Price, I'm here to see Megan Barlow, my granddaughter. This is my daughter Eva, Megan's Aunt." Stella said as the nurse nodded opening the doors to Stella.

"Her father's sat with her at the moment if you want to come through." The nurse said as Stella nodded and headed down the corridor to the room where her tiny granddaughter lay.


	8. Chapter 8

"She's really beautiful." Stella said as she led Eva down the small corridor to the special care baby unit. Eva bit her lip slightly. "Is she really okay? I mean you're not just making everything sound better are you?" She asked as Stella smiled at her youngest daughter, her only daughter now and nodded. "Deirdre said that they think she just needs a little help with her breathing and things but otherwise she's fine." Stella assured Eva who flicked her blonde hair behind her ear. "You need to wash your hands thoroughly before we can let you through. Babies in here are extremely susceptible to germs." A young nurse said as she showed them both to the sinks and hand wash receptacles. "Will I be able to hold my granddaughter?" Stella asked as the nurse shrugged. "It depends. But I can't see it been a huge issue." The nurse said as she went to answer a ringing phone on the reception desk.

"I think that she's going to have Simon at her absolute beck and call when she's bigger, aren't you petal." Carla said astonishing herself at how maternal she felt towards the tiny motherless child. "Hmm, I bet." Peter said still looking a little unsure of what he felt towards his tiny daughter. "You an' all. I reckon she'll be a right Daddy's girl." Carla said as she hoped to encourage Peter to further bond with the baby girl. "Look Car, I know you're trying to help but right now, I'm just not ready to…to celebrate her been here. It should be Leanne sat beside me here, us both cooing over her." Peter said desolately as Carla bit her lip. He wasn't angry, but there was a sad and bitter tone in his voice and she knew that getting him to fully bond with Megan was likely to be a far harder task than she had first thought.

Norris looked up from his paper as Emily busied herself polishing the dining table. "Emily, I'm trying to read here." He said a little irritated at her. She simply pursed her lips and shook her head at him.

"I need it to be tidy here."

"Why? I hardly see how my reading the Gazette creates much dust." Norris said as Emily sighed.

"Toyah and Geoffrey will be coming to stay soon enough. And well I may as well tell Toyah to let Janice stay too, I mean the last thing they'll need to deal with right now is getting a hotel room. Besides it'll be nice in a way to see them both, though it's sad that it'll be in such bittersweet circumstances." Emily mused as Norris wrinkled his nose up. "And given that I pay rent did you not think it would have been nice to have asked if it was okay with me?" He said as Emily shook her head.

"Oh please Norris your rent doesn't even cover half of the bills. It'll only be for a few days, besides I don't think it'll be for a while I mean poor Peter won't be in the right mind to make funeral plans just yet." She said as Norris let out a snort. "Probably busy reacquainting with his old friends Jack Daniels's and such." Norris said as Emily looked at him unimpressed. "I hardly think that it's funny Norris. Besides right now Peter has two children that desperately need him to stay sober." Emily said softly hoping that Peter would be able to stay sober for the sake of Simon and the new baby.

"What is she doing here!" Stella said as she and Eva entered the special care baby unit and found Carla sat besides Peter. "Carla's here because I needed someone to stay with me and Deirdre and my Dad took Simon back to theirs. Poor little fella's exhausted and needs to have some time to just go and play with his toys and things." Peter said as he looked at Stella with a fixed gaze.

"Well she can pop off now, me and Eva can sit with you if you want." Stella said as she felt somewhat annoyed that Carla was sat at Peter' side, the place where her daughter should be sat, fussing over her newborn baby. "Mam she's only been helping Peter. Anyway let me see my niece." Eva said sensing that things were a little tense. Carla smiled at the blonde and stood up so Eva could take a seat besides the incubator.

"There we go sweetheart." Deirdre said as she put a glass of orange juice in front of her grandson who was staring at a photograph of himself with his Dad and Leanne. "Grandma will Dad do silly things again. Like when he drank lots and set fire to the flat?" Simon ventured in a teary voice as Deirdre's heart broke for him. "Oh sweetheart, I can't say your Dad won't find things difficult and it might be that he does think drink might help but we need to show him that it doesn't help." Deirdre said as Simon nodded his head, concentrating on the picture he was drawing. "What's that sweetheart?"

"It's for Mum. A picture of me, Dad, Megan and her because well we will never have a photo of that. I thought maybe we could put it in the ground with her." Simon said softly as Deirdre sighted at her grandson's sweet nature and ran her hand through his dark brown hair. "That's a very kind thought love. I'm sure that we'll be able to put things into the coffin with Leanne." Deirdre said as Simon nodded.

"Grandma?"

"Yes love?"

"Whe…when Megan comes home, well will we have to go back to the flat? It's jus….just…" He stammered as tears rose in his chocolate brown eyes and Deirdre gathered him into her arms as he tangled his little arms round her neck, sobbing and hiccupping as he worked himself into a state.

David looked at his elder brother with a look of confusion. "You're talking a load of rubbish Nick. You've always been the bloody golden child. Nearest you'll have ever come to doing anything remotely bad would be putting colours and whites together on a hot wash. Seriously what can you have done that even registers as bad? Put salt in the sugar dishes" David said chortling clearly baffled by his brother's strange behaviour. Nick's eyes darkened and he met his brother's gaze. "Me and Leanne." He said as David wrinkled his brow. ""Yeah what about it? You worried that she's left her share of the Bistro to Peter and that he'll end up drinking all your profit's away?" David said as Nick scowled at his younger sibling.

"No."

"Well then what the hell is going on with you? I appreciate that she was your mate and business partner but your acting like you've just lost your girlfriend." David said as Nick stayed silent. David looked at him and gaped. "You never. I thought you and her were just mates now."

"Yeah well seems we still had feelings there. Now we'll never now hmm." Nick sighed. David coughed a little. "Is there a chance the baby's yours?" He asked as Nick shook his head. There was every chance that the tiny girl might be his child but there was no need to let David know that. Not yet at least.

"Oh she's such a gorgeous little angel." Eva gushed as Stella gently stroked her finger over Megan's tiny hand. "She is. Another Price girl, full of strength and beauty hmm." Stella mused as Eva smiled slightly.

"You sound like Gran. So why did you choose Megan as a name? I mean it's alright I guess." Eva said as Peter rolled his eyes. Sure Eva was harmless but really questioning the name of her newborn niece when her half-sister had just passed away seemed pretty stupid to him. "We simply liked the name. It was between that and Elizabeth and well Megan Elizabeth sounded better than the reverse. Anyway, I think I should head back to Simon." Peter said as he felt awkward under the eyes of Stella, as though she was judging him, scrutinising the way he was with his baby daughter. "Do you not think that Megan needs you more right now? I mean she's lost her mother." Stella said as Peter looked at her in bemusement.

"Stella, she doesn't have any concept of what she's lost. My son who's eight, who has already lost one mother in his life, has now lost the woman who he had come to see as his new Mum. I think he's the one who needs me right now. Besides you and Eva are here right now." Peter said as Carla stayed quiet watching intently, ready to fight Peter's corner if needs be. She might think he needed to bond more with Megan but there was no denying he also needed to be with his son.

Michelle and Steve had offered to take Amy, due to Deirdre and Ken busy making sure Simon was okay and Tracey in an unusual bout of unselfishness was keeping the bookie open, working behind the till. "So Carla's stayed at the hospital then?" Steve asked as Michelle nodded. They were sat on the sofa in Steve's flat, Amy busy doing some of her maths homework. "Yeah she text me before. I think she wants to keep an eye on Peter. She said that he'd walked off earlier, almost punched some poor sod who'd asked him what was wrong." Michelle said as they sat in front of the TV watching some comedy programme.

"Poor guy, I can't imagine what he's going through."

"I can a bit, though Ryan was older when Dean passed away. It still was hard though, but he has a new baby to contend with as well as a little boy." Michelle said as Steve nodded.

"You want to pick Simon up now or have a bit of a break, grab some dinner and then go get him. We can pick up a takeaway. I'd offer to cook but I hardly think you should endure that." Carla said as she got into the driver's seat of her car. "Stella was really awkward in there. You reckon she blames me?" Peter said as he drummed his fingers against the dashboard. "Don't be daft. How is it in any way your fault?" Carla asked. "Well I got Lea pregnant didn't I. And well if she hadn't have gotten pregnant then she wouldn't have had problems when she gave birth." Peter said as Carla looked at him her heart breaking for the broken man. "It wasn't your fault. Leanne wanted a baby. Now why don't we go and pick up a Chinese or pizza. You can choose." Carla said as Peter nodded and managed a weak smile.

"Simon will be mad finding out he's having to have Deirdre's cooking whilst I'm going to have takeout." He said as Carla tapped the side of her nose. "Our little secret hmm. Then we'll pick him up later on. 8ish okay?" She said as Peter nodded.

Frank looked at his phone in hope that perhaps he had not heard it go off. She should have received the bouquet by now surely and well he was sure she would have been quick to send her thanks to him. Yet there was no alerts on the phone to suggest that she had called or text him to say thank you which was unlike Carla as she tended to show genuine thanks for things. She'd once rang up to let him know how much she was grateful that he had passed her name to some of his contacts in the retail world. In fact that had been the moment Frank had realised that Carla Connor was his type of person. She would make a delightful partner and was the type of woman he could see himself with, intelligent and beautiful. The ambition might have to be suppressed a little if he was to persuade her to have children. He text once more from his phone and hoped that maybe this would encourage some response from her.

"I can't believe you don't like ham and pineapple pizza." Carla said shaking her head as Peter rolled his eyes at her jibes as they headed up the stairs of the apartment complex Carla's flat was in. "It's weird fruit on pizza's. You don't have strawberries or orange slices on top of them." Peter said as Carla shook her head as she headed to her front door and gasped as she saw a huge bouquet of flowers outside her door. "Someone must have found out that you were staying here. They must be for you." She said as Peter looked unsure. "I don't think so." He said as he peeked at the card attached to the lavish flowers. "Seems like you have an admirer." He said as Carla unlocked the flat door and headed in, Peter carrying the flowers in one arm and the pizza box in his other hand.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing?" Ken asked curiously as Deirdre came down the stairs of number one lugging a small wheeled suitcase down the stairs behind her. "Well I thought that I could perhaps I could go around to the flat and pack some things up for Peter and Simon. I thought it might be a little too difficult and raw for Peter to do that right now and the last thing we need is him having a reason to hit the bottle." Deirdre said as Ken looked down knowing that it was likely that been in the flat so soon after Leanne's passing would likely tip him over. Simon looked over from the armchair in the living room, Eccle's sat on his lap as he gently stroked the dog's coat. "Simon love, I'm going to go to your house and pack some things for you and your Dad. Is there anything you especially want me to make sure I bring back. Any toys or clothes?" Deirdre asked as Simon pondered a little, his brow furrowed as he looked deep in thought. "Can I have my teddy Barney? He's on my bed an…and my Man City pyjama's…oh and my Harry Potter book. Will you pack some clothes for Megan too?" He asked as Deirdre smiled slightly. "She has some little dresses and vests in the bottom drawer of Mum and Dad's wardrobe." Simon said as Deirdre nodded. "I'll pack some of them then. Ken keep an eye on the dinner. The pie shouldn't be done before I get back but just watch the potatoes and vegetables don't boil over." Deirdre said as Ken nodded.

"Of course." He said as he returned to his paper.

"So who's this Frank fella then?" Peter asked as Carla rummaged around in the cabinet's grabbing two dinner plates and plonking them on the worktop. "Oh just some bloke from a catalogue company we supply to. He had a meeting with Michelle yesterday and well she must have told him why I wasn't there."

"And that'd be due to the fact you were babysitting a man in his mid-forties who was intent on punching poor passers-by." Peter said as he looked down slightly, a little embarrassed by his actions yesterday.

"You were angry and upset Peter. No one's judging." Carla said softly wanting to reassure him in his fragile state. "You should put those flowers in a vase. He must be keen, they look really expensive." Peter said as Carla smiled cheekily. "Should I worry about your keen interest in bouquets?"

"Oi you, no Lucy, Si's mother she was a florist. Poor kid, I think I've had it bad but he's not even 9 and already lost 2 really important people in his life." Peter said as Carla got a large vase from the sideboard and went to put the flowers into the vase. "He has you though."

"Yeah poor kid like I said. God I don't know that I'll be able to do this. When Megan comes home, even going back to the flat's going to be hard." Peter said as Carla quickly filled the vase with water.

"I can't believe how tiny she is. Poor little thing." Eva said as she gazed down at her baby niece who as squirming about in her incubator. "Hmm." Stella said as she was still a little irritated that Carla had been sat in here, besides Megan's incubator, supporting Peter when it should have been Leanne sat there, gazing down at her baby daughter. "You okay Mam?" Eva asked looking at her mother's worried face.

"Just thinking. I know Peter needs support right now but is it really advisable his support coming from a local alcohol-dependent? I mean this is enough to make him seek out a bottle, he doesn't need Carla encouraging him." She said as Eva bit her lip.

"In fairness Mam, I don't think either of them had been drinking. She was one of Leanne's close friends as well and he doesn't really know us that well. Maybe he just finds it a little easier to speak to her." Eva said as she felt sorry for Peter. All he likely wanted to do was talk about his late wife and possibly he found it slightly easier to speak with Carla who was his and Leanne's friend. "Well I just hope he doesn't end up back on the booze. Last time he did he almost burnt him and little Si to death. I can't stand by and do nothing if he does end up back on the booze." Stella said as she knew she would do anything in her power to ensure her granddaughter would be safe.

"You and Leanne?" David said shaking his head slowly at his elder brother. Nick sighed as he looked downwards unused to his brother been judgemental towards him. "It's hardly the first time two childhood sweethearts have rekindled their feelings is it!" He said pointedly as David sighed drumming his fingers against the desk. "I guess it explains why you reacted like this. Maybe you should go home, it won't be doing you any good been round here."

"What and have Mum potter round me asking me if I'm alright. Well no I'm not alright. I loved Leanne, I tried to plead with her to leave Peter an…and well she would have had it not been for Simon an…and the baby." He said his voice wavering a little as he thought of the fact it could be his baby daughter lying in the hospital helplessly. He needed to get there and see her, Leanne would want it and well even if he could never admit to the fact he might be her father. "Look I could just do with a bit of time to myself, do you mind looking after this place for a hour or so?" Nick asked hoping that he would perhaps be able to at least see the baby at the hospital.

"So this Frank fella, he certainly seems keen." Peter said as he munched on a slice of hot and spicy beef pizza as Carla sat beside him on the couch declaring that takeout Pizza was far too informal for the dining table to be used. "Oh I've only met him a few times and even then it's only been business-reasons." Carla said as she picked off some melted cheese from her pizza topping. "Well I've met a few people for business meetings and let's just say I don't often end up sending an expensive bouquet of flowers round a few weeks later. So you reckon you'll let the poor sod take you out then?" Peter said glad to be able to talk of something else for a bit. "Why's he a poor sod?" Carla asked.

"Well he's likely got no chance with you has he. I reckon only the very finest blokes can turn your head. Besides you I think like a challenge and well this guy's already putty in your hand." Peter said as Carla giggled and looked over at the clock. "Well talking about guy's what's say we go and pick your little man up from your Dad's." She said as Peter nodded keen to see his son again.

"That's kind of you sweetheart." Deirdre said as Simon dried the plates after their dinner of chicken pie, mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. "It's okay. I suppose I'll have to help Dad lots now won't I!" Simon said in a simple voice as Deirdre smiled gently at him. "Well I think he'll be glad if you do help sometimes but you have to be a kid too don't you. So me and Granddad will help lots."

"And Carla right?" Simon said as Deirdre smiled.

"I'm sure she will. You like her don't you." She said as Simon nodded.

"Yeah, her apartment is really good, it has a balcony and an upstairs bit. Plus she has a massive telly and she let me watch what I wanted to on it." He said as Deirdre looked up as the doorbell rang. Simon put down the dishtowel and raced to the door which Ken was opening. "Dad!" He yelled as Peter mustered a smile for his son and picked him up kissing his hair. "Hey Si. You been good for your Grandparents?" He asked as Ken nodded. "Perfect as usual. You and Carla want to stay for a brew?" He asked as Peter shook his head. "No if it's okay we'll get off."

"Well you know we'll happily look after Simon when you need us. Oh an..and I popped over to the flat and brought you and Simon some clothes back. I thought it might be a little too soon for you to go back yet." Deirdre said as Peter smiled gratefully at his stepmother.

"Thanks Deirdre. Right come on then Si, say bye to Granddad and Grandma." Peter said as Simon did as he was told, Carla stood watching on quietly.

"Do you mind if I use your bath?" Peter asked as they sat in Carla living area half an hour later, Simon in his pyjamas and curled up with a glass of milk in his hand. "Of course not. Erm there's some fresh towels in there if you use those and help yourself to any shower gels and things albeit they might be a little girly for your tastes." Carla said as she sipped her latte and smiled over at him. "Oh I'm sure I'll cope." Peter said as he headed into the bathroom. Simon yawned a little and Carla looked over at him. The sound of running water was coming from the bathroom and Carla hoped that Peter would be able to relax a little. "You tired sweetheart?" Carla said as Simon shook his head, a determined look on his face.

"No." He bit his lip lightly and looked at Carla nervously. "Carla?"

"Yes pet?"

"Will you read some of my book to me?" He asked as he held the thick Harry Potter in his arms. Carla felt her heart melting for his simple request and knew she couldn't deny him. She nodded and took the book from him, a bookmark slipped into the book showing the chapter he'd got up to. "Mum was reading it to me. An…and I don't want to ask Dad beca…because it might upset him." Simon said as Carla nodded and started to read. Minutes later she felt a warm, light weight against her and she glanced down at Simon's slumbering body, his head buried into her side as one little arm slung over her waist. She kissed his temple gently and set the book down not wanting to disturb him from his much needed peace.

Peter lay in the bathtub allowing hot water to lap over his body, tears in his brown eyes as he was finally allowed some time alone to realise the huge implications his wife's passing had. He was now a single father with a grieving eight year old and a newborn. Leanne had been practically his life-saver when he had hit rocky patches and now he was meant to cope with all this on his own. Sure he'd have support from people but they wouldn't understand how he felt. God he could do with a drink, just to take the edge off things. Carla would surely have some lying about somewhere, a bottle of white in the fridge or some Whiskey in one of the cupboards. Once he was sure she was asleep then he could just have a sip or two, just to let him sleep a little better, not focus on the heartache he felt.

Michelle frowned a little as she received a text message from Carla. "You okay hun?" Steve asked as he sipped a bottle of lager from the couch. "Yeah, just Carla asking me to run the factory for her tomorrow. I know it sounds a little unfair but I'm not sure it's good for her spending so much time with Peter right now." Michelle said all too aware that Carla had feelings for Peter.

"Well I guess perhaps she feels she understands his pain. I mean well your Paul an…and Liam's deaths neither of them were expected. Okay there wasn't kids involved but it was a shock." Steve said reasonably. "But I just worry." Michelle said as she sighed and sipped her glass of wine sure that Carla's keenness to help Peter would somehow backfire tremendously.


	10. Chapter 10

"Look I appreciate your policy on letting people in to see the babies but this is important. This little girl could be my daughter and well I just want to see her, she's poorly and well if anything happened then I don't want to think I never saw her." Nick said as he stood at the reception desk at the hospital's maternity unit. "Sir I'm sorry but without the mother's consent we can't allow anyone access to the children. It's a security issue which I'm sure you can appreciate is reasonable." The receptionist said somewhat flustered. "Well as much as I'd love o have the mother's consent it's a little difficult given that she passed away just after the birth." Nick said his voice raw with emotion. The receptionist looked unsure of what to do as she looked for a senior member of staff to take charge. She sighed in relief as a senior paediatrician came over. "Is there a problem?" He asked as the nurse nodded.

"I'm trying to explain to this gentlemen why we can't allow him access to the babies if he hasn't authorisation."

"But it's not exactly the same as usual I swear." Nick said as the paediatrician furrowed his brow.

"Why don't you come talk to me in private sir, it's not exactly ideal discussing sensitive matters at a reception desk is it." He said as Nick sighed but nodded.

"She's going to be a little stunner this one isn't she." Stella said as she stroked her hand over Megan's baby toes as Eva nodded. "You reckon that Peter will let me be a proper Auntie? I wasn't exactly nice with Leanne when…well when she was with us." Eva said as she bit her lip and winced as she caught a bit of dry skin and snagged it. "Oh I'm sure he will lovely. Besides Megan will need some girly time what with having her Daddy and a big brother. She'll love seeing her Auntie Eva." Stella said with a sniff as she wiped her tears with a tissue. "Anyway I guess we should get going soon, your Nan'll be driving poor Karl up the wall no doubt and well I'm exhausted if I'm honest." Stella said as Eva nodded.

"Well I'm going to nip to the toilet so I'll ring the taxi then." Eva said as she smiled at her sleeping niece and headed out of the special care baby unit. As she did so she thought she caught sight of someone familiar at the reception desk following a docto to a coonsultancy room.

Peter smiled as he came out of the bathroom and saw his son snuggled up against Carla as she gently ran her hand through his chocolate brown curls. "Hey, I started the story and well I think he was just absolutely wiped bless him." Carla said as her green eyes met Peter's brown one's, he sporting a pair of jogging bottoms and a old T-shirt, his brown hair still wet from the bath. "Do you want me to take him?" Peter asked as he rubbed his damp hair with a towel. "No it's okay. He's fine for now. Bath okay?" Carla asked as a banal television show echoed from the TV set. "Yeah it was lovely thanks. Listen we really appreciate you having us stay but if you don't want us here it's okay." Peter said as Carla pursed her lips. "No offence Peter but you've surely known me long enough to know that if I didn't want you here you wouldn't be here." She stated as Peter smiled slightly.

"True, well just promise me you won't let us outstay our welcome. I don't want you to end up resenting us from cramming your style." Peter said as he chuckled at Carla's arched eyebrows.

"Oh please. You know that won't happen." She said as Peter nodded and gazed at his slumbering son.

"I'll take him upstairs, he gets surprisingly heavy after a while leaning against you." He said as he scooped down to gently lift his son up in his arms, his biceps bulging as he did so and Carla trying her hardest to pretend she wasn't looking.

Peter eased Simon into the double bed in Carla's spare bedroom sighing as Simon shuffled a little in his sleep and his lashes fluttered. He hated that his son was having to go through this pain, true Leanne's death had hit him hard but Simon had adored her too. Hell he sometimes was pretty sure that the only reason Leanne had endured all she had was because of that little boy. It was in part her love of Simon that had been the reason he had been able to persuade her to come home when he had found her when she was working in Leeds. He tenderly kissed his son's temple and arranged the duvet over him before heading downstairs to where Carla was stood in the kitchen area making them both a coffee. "He stay asleep?" She asked as Peter nodded. "Yeah."

"So what about you. Is all you need to go to sleep a few pages of Harry Potter?" Carla asked as she poured the water out of the boiled kettle. "Hmm I wish it was that easy. Carla?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it wrong that right now all I crave is a bottle of decent whiskey?" Peter said as Carla brought over the two steaming cups of coffee. "No, it's not wrong, if anything it's completely understandable. But it might help numb the aching pain right now but you'll only feel worse when the alcohol leaves your system and you realise it was just a temporary fix." Carla said as she sat down besides Peter on the couch, clad in a pair of jogging bottoms and a slogan T-shirt. "I've got to meet up with Stella and that about planning the funeral tomorrow. It's just this time last week me and Leanne we were busy folding baby clothes and debating what our little baby girl would look like and tomorrow I have to talk about what type of coffin to bury my wife in." Peter said his voice cracking with tears as he spoke as Carla felt her heart breaking for him.

"Morning sweetheart. You're up early." Carla said as she came out of the bathroom to find Simon sat on the couch, his little cheeks tearstained as he bit his lip. "I had a bad dream an…and well Dad's asleep still and I didn't want him to be upset too." Simon said as Carla sighed gently and sat besides Simon on the couch as she put her arm around the small boy. "Oh sweetheart. Do you want to tell me about it?" Carla asked as Simon shook his head. "No, bu..but can I watch TV?" Simon asked as Carla nodded softly.

"Of course love, shall I get you some breakfast as well?"

"Can I just have some juice." Simon ventured as Carla nodded kissing his temple and went to get him a drink after putting on some cartoons for him. "Carla?" Simon asked as she gazed over.

"What love?"

"My Dad, he…he was really sad when he came to bed a..and he cried for ages. Will he start drin…drinking again?" Simon asked as Carla passed him the glass of orange juice.

Peter awoke and blinked repeatedly adjusting to the unfamiliar room that he was in. He groaned as he remembered why he wasn't in his own room back at the bookies flat and then worried when he realised that his son was no longer asleep in the bed. "Si?" He called out aware it was still fairly early and not wanting to awaken Carla. "Simon!" He called again a little panicked that his son was not in the spare room where he had been last night. "He's down here." Carla's voice called from the bottom of the spiral stairs that led up to the mezzanine bedroom. Peter let out a relieved sigh as he headed downstairs not wanting to stay in the bed alone, feeling though there was an obvious void there. "I made you coffee." She said as she handed him a steaming mug of coffee. "Thanks Car." Peter said as Simon was happily absorbed in an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. "So what time do you have to go round to talk about the erm…"

"The funeral, it's okay Carla you can say it. It'll be probably about 10ish. Erm listen I know it's a lot to ask and please if it's not okay it's fine but wo…would you be able to look after Simon for me? Just whilst I'm at the Rover's. I don't think it's a good idea for him to be there when well people will be getting upset and things. I'd ask my dad and Deirdre but I think this has really shaken them and well I know Deirdre wasn't feeling too well the other day." Peter said as Carla smiled at him warmly.

"It's fine, besides I think maybe it's easier that he's somewhere he doesn't connect straight away to Leanne. I could take him out for the day."

"You sure it's not affecting the factory or anything. I don't want to be imposing on you if you need to be at work. I'm sure Emily would take him for me but I think he'd prefer to stay here." Peter said. Simon looked around as he heard his name mentioned. "What you saying Dad?"

"Well I've got to go out in a bit Si and well I was asking Carla if she'd mind looking after you again." Peter said as Simon looked up hopefully towards Carla. "Will you, I'll be really good I promise." He said as Carla smiled at him. "Of course you can stay with me sweetheart. We can find something fun to do hey." Carla said as she knew that whilst she could do with heading into work, right now all she wanted to do was to make sure that Peter and Simon were okay.

Steve looked up as Michelle glanced at her phone and then slammed it down on the table, making the plat of toast he was digging into shake in it's place. "Whoa what's the poor phone done to you?" He asked as he spread some jam onto his toast. "Carla, I appreciate she's trying to help Peter out but the factory won't run itself whilst she's away and well one of our buyers is coming in this afternoon and I know for a fact he has a thing for Carla and she can always get a better price from him and then Frank Foster is practically stalling on his decision on the basis he wants to deal with her only. Apparently I obviously aren't good enough!" Michelle snapped as Steve rolled his eyes rather wishing he hadn't asked her to elaborate.

"Well she's obviously trying to help Peter out as much as she can."

"Fair enough but at some point he won't need her help anymore and what will she be left with? A factory in steady decline?" Michelle said as Steve sighed. Personally he thought it was admirable of Carla to be caring so much as she had no reason to give her home up at a moments notice to let Peter and Simon stay. Michelle ignored him having frantically grabbed her phone and was busy tapping away a message to Carla.


End file.
